the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Dora and the Lost City of Gold/Credits
Full credits for Dora and the Lost City of Gold. Logos Opening Paramount Pictures Paramount Players and Nickelodeon Movies Present In Association With Walden Media and MRC Dora and The Lost City of Gold Closing Directed by James Bobin Produced by Kristen Burr, P.G.A. Screenplay by Matthew Robinson and Nicholas Stoller Story by Tom Wheeler and Nicholas Stoller A Burr Productions Production A James Bobin Film Crawl Art Cast (In Order of Appearance) TBA Post Production Visual Effects TBA Production Visual Effects TBA Second Unit TBA Peru Unit TBA Visual Effects Visual Effects by Mill Film Lead Digital Artists TBA Digital Artists TBA Visual Effects by MPC Visual Effects Production TBA Lead Digital Artists TBA Digital Artists TBA Visual Effects by Cheap Shot VFX Compositors Foad Shah Natalie Macdonald Jon Van Hoey Smith Andrew Fletcher Richard Baillie Rachel Wright Visualization Services Provided by Proof 2D Animation and Main Titles by Blink Industries Ltd. Cyber Scanning by Wysiwyg 3D Pty Ltd. Lidar Scanning by Clear Angle Studios Ltd. Color and Finish by Company 3 TBA Dailies Provided by Cutting Edge End Titles by Fugitive Studios Soundtrack Album on Paramount Music Songs "The Cliff" Traditional Russian Song Arranged by Dimitri Oleg Yachinov Performed by The Red Army Choir Courtesy of Silva Screen Music America & FGL Productions "Dora The Explorer Theme" Written by Josh Sitron, Sarah Durkee & Billy Straus Produced by Greg Pajer & Aris Archontis Vocals by Francesca Ramirez "Dangers of Rave Music" Written & Performed by Michael Peña "Como Ves (Live From The Fillmore)" Written by Jesus Perez Performed by Ozomatli Courtesy of Concord "Backpack Song" Written by Josh Sitron Performed by Isabela Moner "Map Song" Written by Josh Sitron Performed by Isabela Moner "In Between Days" Written by Robert Smith Performed by The Cure Courtesy of Fiction Records/Polydor Limited Under license from Universal Music Enterprises Courtesy of Elektra Entertainment Group By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Cinco De Mayo" Written by Armando C. Perez, Jose Carlos Garcia, Jorge Gomez Martinez, Ricky Luna, Jimmy Thornfeldt, Bilal Hajji & Elvin Milan Performed by Pitbull Produced by IAmChino, Jimmy Joker, Jorge Gomez, & Ricky Luna Pitbull Vocals Recorded by Al Burna Mixed by Jimmy Joker Mastered by Mike Fuller Pitbull appears courtesy of Mr. 305 Records "Conga" Written by Enrique Elias Garcia Performed by Gloria Estefan Courtesy of Crescent Moon Records "Poo Hole Song" Written by James Bobin & Nicholas Stoller Performed by Isabela Moner "Freak Out Song" Written by James Bobin Performed by Isabela Moner Phantom Of The Opera Written by Andrew Lloyd-Webber Performed by Nicholas Coombe "Trio Fiesta" Written by Jed W. Becker Don't Be Dead Song Written by James Bobin Performed by Madeleine Madden "These Boots Are Made For Walkin'" Written by Lee Hazlewood Performed by Lele Pons Produced by Greg Pajer & Aris Archontis Lele Pons appears courtesy of 10:22 pm/Universal Music Latino/UMLE "Hooray! We Did I"t Written by Bret McKenzie Performed by Cast Produced by Bret McKenzie & Mickey Petralia "Soy Yo" Written by Eric Frederic, Federico Mejia, Liliana Saumet & Joseph Spargur Performed by Bomba Estéreo Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment US Latin LLC By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment The Producers Wish to Thank The Following: City of Gold Coast Brisbane City Council Scenic Rim Regional Council Brisbane Airport Corporation Filmed in Queensland Australia With The Assistance of Filmed in Australia With The Assistance of Australian Government Visual Effects Undertaken in South Australia With the support of The South Australian Film Corporation The British Film Institute Department for Digital, Culture, Media and Sport Paramount Pictures Corporation did not receive any payment or other consideration or enter into any agreement, for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. © 2019 Paramount Players, A Division of Paramount Pictures Corporation and Viacom International, Inc. All rights reserved. Dora the Explorer is a trademark of Viacom International, Inc. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits